


An Itch

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Kissing, Jaith is Good lmao, James is a little asshole, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers, they have a ton of sexual tension between them, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly, Keith is moving, and James barely has time to flinch before feeling the wind being knocked out of him by the force of Keith furiously grabbing his collar and yanking him forward into a kiss.James is pissed at Keith, and neither of these boys knows how to handle their emotions.





	An Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh here have some Jaith(/Jeith???). I've never written a fic before in my life, so hopefully this isn't like the literal worst thing ever lmao. I just was very inspired by these angsty boys.

There's something itching under his skin today. Maybe it's the fact that Keith managed to get them all latrine-scrubbing duty for the night not even ten minutes into class this morning. Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't even bat an eye as Iverson barks out punishment for their whole squad directly into his face, like he couldn't care any less about the effects his actions have on other people. It makes James furious. The fact that Officer Shirogane always manages to smooth things over for Keith despite the fact that he can't seem to figure out how to work with any of his classmates makes him seethe with rage. It's unfair; I mean, he can admit that Keith can fly like nothing else. But going on missions into space definitely means being able to communicate with one's crew, and Keith? Communication isn't exactly his strong suit.

So James spends the evening with his fellow squad-mates and Keith scrubbing every inch of the communal bathrooms until every surface shines pearly white, all the while stewing in his rage. At one point he accidentally knocks a bucket of soapy water over and lets out an angry growl, startling one of the girls from his squad who is scrubbing the floor nearby. She quickly scoots away from him with a frightened peep, but he barely even notices anything except the fire burning in his chest. He shouldn't have to spend his time doing meaningless grunt work just because of Keith.

"Fucking ridiculous," he scoffs, mopping the floor more aggressively. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Keith cleaning a counter with a rag across the room. For a brief moment, they make eye contact. Keith is the one to look away, seemingly uninterested in looking at him. The fact that Keith can't even seem to keep his attention on him for a second longer than he has to makes his stomach clench up in fury. 

The sound of a throat clearing pulls him out of his own head, and he turns to the source to find his roommate standing in the doorway as the other cadets start to leave. 

"We're pretty much done here," he says awkwardly, pointing his thumb behind him. "Do you wanna head back to the bunk with me, or are you good?"

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll be there in a few," James says and runs his hand through his hair. He can still feel the itch under his skin and knows he is going to have to cool off a bit before even bothering trying to sleep. "I have something I need to do before I head back."

"Okay," his roommate says with a shrug, walking out of the bathroom and out of sight. With that, the room becomes quiet, everyone having left but James and Keith.

He gathers up his cleaning supplies and goes over to the broom closet to put them away, and stops when he sees Keith doing the same. All of the day's pent up irritation hits him at once, and he can't stop himself from blurting out, "What's your deal, anyway?"

Keith's left eyebrow raises. "What are you talking about?"

The fact that he still, after letting everyone in their squad deal with the consequences of his actions, can't even be bothered to pretend to understand makes James burn with rage.

"You're always causing problems for us!" he exclaims, the volume of his voice steadily raising. He clenches his fists and can feel himself start shaking. "I just spent the last two hours scrubbing toilets because you can't get your shit together long enough to make it through a single day of classes!"

"Your comfort is not my problem," Keith replies nonchalantly, turning away from him. He feels a muscle twitch in his face. He sees red and grabs Keith's shoulder to pull him back.

"Don't touch me," Keith snaps, shoving him off hard enough that his back hits the wall.

"The only reason you're even still here is because you're so far up Officer Shirogane's ass," he says roughly. "I don't even see why he would want to bother with you. I'll bet he sees you as nothing more than a little pet he can have his way with--"

"Don't you dare talk about Shiro like that!" 

An inhuman snarl escapes Keith as his fist crashes into the wall directly next to James's face. He doesn't even flinch. Keith is in his space, so close he can feel his breath against his face as he struggles to keep his anger under control, and something inside of James eggs him on, keeping him from just dropping it.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you," he breathes. He sees Keith's eyes darken, feels his muscles contract in anger, and knows he's going too far but can't seem to stop himself. "Being his little pet. I bet you wish he would be with you instead of that doofy boyfriend of his--"

Suddenly, Keith is moving, and James barely has time to flinch before feeling the wind being knocked out of him by the force of Keith furiously grabbing his collar and yanking him forward into a kiss. He lets out a strangled groan and kisses him right back, instinct taking over. There's no thought in his brain, no alarm bells, just passion and anger and _tension._

Keith slams his back against the wall, roughly shoving a leg between his, and James can feel the heat now, the hardness growing in his pants, and he grinds up into Keith as he cards his fingers through his hair--  
And suddenly, just like that, it's over. Keith pulls away from him, still looking heated as he wipes his lips with his sleeve.

"I--" James begins, but Keith bitterly spits out "fuck you," turning on his heel and taking off down the hallway. 

James watches him go with wide eyes, back still against the wall, chest heaving as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened. In a way, it feels as though with the buildup of all of their months of arguing and fighting, this was maybe inevitable. But on the other hand, this was Keith. Keith who he hates, who makes his life so much harder than it needs to be. Keith who has been fucking him over since the moment they both entered the Garrison. Keith who, apparently, was a great kisser. He groans loudly. _It's too much,_ he thinks as he slides down the wall and stares up at the ceiling. He sits there in silence for a while, even after the automatic lights shut off, trying to figure out where to go from here and what in the world to make of the new feelings growing in his chest. _Shit,_ he thinks. _I'm attracted to Keith._


End file.
